


Don't leave me

by Qilby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, I just wanted to write for this ship, M/M, Smut, and I will do more lol, dirty talking, i guess, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 14:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8847931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qilby/pseuds/Qilby
Summary: Just Christophe and Jean-Jacques discussing late at night in their hotel room, about their past, their present and their future.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hope you enjoy this! I started writing it some times after episode 8, and changed stuff as the episode came out, and this is the result. English is not my first language, just so you know. 
> 
> Thank you to dragon-overlord-yuu for the beta, and to Libika for reading this and giving me her opinion on it :)
> 
> There is french in the fanfic, I made a Glossary that you can find in the notes at the very end! 
> 
> Oh and there is a bar mentioned at some point, the 281, which is actually a stripper club and I have no idea if they actually have pole dance, it's not mentioned on the website. But for the sake of the joke, I made it as if they do have pole dance!

“Hey, do you remember my first senior competition?”

Christophe sleepily turned around, wrapping an arm around JJ’s waist and hugging him close, eyes still firmly shut.

“Hmm yeah, why do you ask that right now?” he answered with a slightly hoarse voice, pressing a light kiss to Jean-Jacques’s shoulder.

“I was just…thinking about it, and how everything has changed a lot since then.”

“That  _ was _ a few years ago babe. It’s normal that everything changed since then.”

“Yeah, but…”

JJ turned around so he was facing his boyfriend, who lazily cracked an eye open to stare at him. Jean was obviously very wide awake and not ready to go to sleep anytime soon. Something was on his mind, and Chris knew there was no way he would get any rest until his sweetheart had poured everything out of his heart.

“Mon amour, if you don’t start spilling the beans out, I’m going back to sleep,” he warned, kissing Jean-Jacques’s nose.

Jean-Jacques sighed and hugged Chris closer. “I was just thinking about my high school years, and how… how I was perceived by my peers… and how that competition was supposed to show them what I was really worth, and all the expectations I had on me…”

“And you lost,” Christophe finished for him.

Jean nodded, his expression very grim. Chris rarely saw him wearing such an expression. He knew whatever his point was, it was important to him. It wasn’t something he’d be allowed to turn into a joke to lighten up the atmosphere.

“Yeah. What I’m trying to say is, I never thanked you properly,” JJ finished in a whisper.

“I think you thanked me a lot since then, to be fair. But I also don’t really see what I have done to deserve any form of thanks.”

“No, you don’t see it. You deserve all the thanks I can give you. You…you don’t understand what  _ you  _ comforting me did to my hopes. You told me I did amazing, despite losing. You…you encouraged me, and you saw me, not King JJ. Well, we’re one person now, but back then…What you said to me, it stuck with me for so long. I still…remember it when I do a routine I’m not proud of,” he let out a small, humorless chuckle. “I want to thank you for telling me I was good, and only pointing out what I did well, and not what I did badly.”

“I knew your parents would be hard on you anyway. I thought you may need some positive words. Although, I did believe these words. You were pretty good in your first competition.”

“And now I’m amazing,” JJ smiled proudly.

“Ta gueule,” Chris laughed with him.

“It’s true. I  _ am  _ good. I do stuff not even Nikiforov dares to do.”

“Keep Victor out of this bedroom please,” Christophe laughed. “You did improve a lot, though. And you  _ are _ amazing. Amazingly annoying.”

“Va donc chier, Chris.”

Christophe burst out laughing, immediately followed by his lover. They hugged gently, sharing small kisses and chaste peck on the lips and nose every now and then. They chatted a little, remembering the old times, Chris no longer able to sleep despite the late hour.

Suddenly as they talked, they heard loud moans from the room next door, which happened to be Katsuki Yuri and Victor Nikiforov’s bedroom.

“ _ Again? _ ” Chris said, slightly desperate.

“Like you’re one to talk, you  _ actually come on the ice _ ! But anyway, I think Victor does it on purpose to annoy you, Christochou.”

“How could he do it if he doesn’t know it annoys me to hear him bang his boyfriend every night? I haven’t told him as far as I know.”

“I may have mentioned it while chatting with him yesterday.”

“JJ damn it,” Christophe sighed, hiding his face in the crook of Jean-Jacques’s neck.

“What? We could show them we can be louder,” Jean suggested very seriously.

“Hmm. Too sore,” Chris replied, slightly amused by the idea.

Jean gave him a strange look, a smile slowly spreading on his lips. He sat up, removing himself from the sweet embrace, looking down mischievously at Chris. His hair was a complete mess. Christophe rolled on his back to look at him, blond hair just as messy. His hazel eyes were staring into Jean’s blue eyes. All they could hear were their slow breathing, and Yuri’s loud moans from next door as Victor did whatever wonders to him.

“I could give you a massage if you want, Pretty Face,” JJ said, leaning down to press a kiss to Chris’s lips.

“A massage you say. Yeah, I could go for one,” Christophe accepted, rolling back on his stomach.

Jean moved to the side so Christophe could settle comfortably among the blankets and pillows. His butt, still covered by his boxers, was sticking out from under the blanket, and Jean was very tempted to slap it. But instead of doing so, he sat down across Christophe’s ass, his crotch pressing against it.  

Chris couldn’t help but smile in his pillow. He waited patiently as Jean warmed up his hands, stretched his fingers, and finally gently laid them down on Chris’s shoulders.

A content sigh left Christophe as JJ started massaging his shoulders, digging into them with his thumbs, finding the knots he needed to work on to make his boyfriend suffer a little less the next day.

They could still clearly hear the other two going at it next door. Jean made a mental note to subtly mention it to Yuri and Victor the next day, in the hope they would tone it down the next time. Somehow, their rooms always ended up next to each other. But being true to himself, JJ didn’t mind talking about such stuff with them, especially mentioning just how loud they were… or put it on the thin walls’ fault.

Slowly, JJ’s hand slid down from Christophe’s shoulder to his mid-back, rubbing the skin deep. Chris let out a loud moan when JJ started massaging this little spot on his right side, which had apparently been making the man suffer.

“Aah, juste là, JJ,” he groaned in his pillow. “And stop grinding on my ass.”

“It’s not intentional I swear,” Jean-Jacques laughed. “Well, for the most part it’s not…”

“Jean-Jacques…” Chris half sighed, half moaned. “Can you concentrate on my lower back please?”

“Avec plaisir, Chaton,” JJ smiled as his hands lightly slid across Christophe’s skin to his lower back.

A shiver ran through Chris’s body. He buried his face completely in his pillow, trying hard not to give Jean-Jacques what he wanted, which were loud moans to compete with their neighbors. But…he was also very sensitive to light touches and to JJ’s crotch pressed against his ass, gently sliding against it as his boyfriend’s hands worked wonders, switching from his shoulders to his sides and to the middle of his back, just as requested. And oh  _ god  _ was he starting to lose his mind from these small, yet very arousing things.

JJ’s thumbs were working hard on his boyfriend’s lower back, digging in the skin and undoing the knots. Slowly, his hands started sliding a little more down Chris’s back. Slowly, he massaged and involuntarily tickled Christophe with light touches, until he reached his ass. He paused for a moment, considering if he should give in to the temptation or not. Since he had nothing to lose, he decided to give it a squeeze, a smile spreading widely on his lips.

“A-ah, Jean I hate you…” Christophe moaned out loud, his head perking up from the feeling.

“T’sais que t’as un beau cul, Giacometti?” JJ couldn’t help but whistle.

Chris looked over his shoulder to see Jean-Jacques grinning stupidly at him. He could feel his face burning up. He was oh so turned on by his man’s lovely touch. He buried his face in his pillow again when JJ started squeezing his ass. Jean-Jacques let his thumb slide on both butt cheeks, the pressure light and gentle, just enough to be felt. When he reached the lower back, his hands slid to Christophe’s sides, down his thighs and back to his ass.

Jean-Jacques repeated this action a few times, his touch always a little heavier than the times before, lingering on some places, making Christophe squirm beneath him. JJ smiled as he stopped massaging his boyfriend and laid down on Christophe’s back, skin against skin, his lips right next to his ear.

“You get turned on way too easily, Chris,” he chuckled.

“It’s your damn fault for grinding on my ass and then massaging it,” Christophe mumbled in his pillow. “I hope you didn’t plan on going to sleep after your little massage?”

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to leave you horny. Especially since we’re not going to see each other before a long time. I want you to have something to think about while we’re away…”

JJ let himself fall on his side of the bed, allowing Christophe to turn around on his side. Once they were face to face, they stared at each other for a moment, Chris slightly puzzled, and JJ just taking in the beauty of Christophe’s flustered face. His hazel eyes could barely be seen through his half closed eyes, hidden behind his long, beautiful eyelashes. His mouth was slightly parted, his breath slightly quicker than normal. His hair were tousled from all the rolling around in bed. It had gotten a little longer in the last year or so, and he hadn’t bothered cutting it, or shaving his undercut again. His normally straight hair had started curling again, like it used to do when he was younger. His cheeks were so red, if JJ hadn’t been there, he might have thought the guy was running a fever. His beard definitely needed a trim, but it also gave him a sort of mature look, which Jean-Jacques definitely didn’t dislike.

After what felt like years to Christophe, Jean-Jacques finally leaned in and started kissing him sweetly again. One of JJ’s hands tangled itself in Chris’ hair, gently pulling at it as the kisses got more and more passionate. Lips crashed together, tongues slipping into the other’s mouth…Christophe’s arms wrapped around Jean-Jacques’s waist, pulling him closer as they kissed. His hands ran up the young man’s back, clawing a little at the skin as he pressed himself closer to JJ, needier by the minute.

His breaths were broken and harsh as he tried to catch them between kisses. Chris easily got turned on, that was a fact. It had always been like that and it was honestly old news. But…with Jean-Jacques, everything seemed more intense. He got turned on by small touches, a hand barely grazing his arm as they would walk side by side. A simple touch, the memory of which would linger on his arm until they met again at night and melted into each other’s arms.

Things were different with JJ, a lot more than with anyone else he had ever dated. While he appeared as a lady-killer in the street and on the ice, mainly because of his persona of King JJ, he showed a whole other side when they were in the privacy of their room. JJ was a very loving and caring man, who loved to please his lover in any way possible. While during the days he would give his boyfriend small attentions, a peck on the cheek, a gentle touch on the shoulder (or the thigh, if he dared go as far), once they were behind closed doors, he did not hold back. It was like the King and JJ were inverted depending on the place they were. In public, it was the King. In private, it was simply Jean-Jacques, but in whichever case, the other wasn’t far. Christophe felt a lot of happiness in knowing he was one of the rare person allowed to see him as mainly JJ, without the King taking the whole place.

Chris felt so blessed to be with this boy. He had been able to see him grow on the international scene and make his place in the figure skating world. They had known each other since JJ’s debut in the senior division, but it was not before two years ago, at the Grand Prix Final, that he started actually noticing him.

The first thing he noticed about him, as Victor, JJ and himself skated on the ice, showing off their medals under the thunder of the applause, was his blue eyes as their gaze met briefly. Ever since that day, Christophe swore he could stare into those deep, blue eyes without ever getting tired. He could get lost in them and never come back that he wouldn’t mind.

After being haunted by those blue eyes without being able to see Jean-Jacques again, Christophe had randomly encountered him as he was in a competition in Montreal. JJ had then proposed to show Christophe around, if he didn’t have anything better to do. They ended up spending the day roaming the streets of Montreal as JJ recalled childhood memories and shared them with Christophe. They had left each other by adding the other’s number to their phone, so they could catch up every now and then, having found a new friend in the other.

Whenever they would have a competition against each other, they’d spend their time off to chat in their native tongue, learning more about the other every time, their friendship ever growing. Then, a year ago, at the last Grand-Prix Final, after a year of suffering and thinking that it wouldn’t work because of the distance and work, Christophe had confessed his love while being a little too drunk at the after party. Ever since then, they had been history.

“Jean, s’il-te-plaît,” Chris’s plea came out as a moan, his eyes now shut closed as he tried to keep his voice down.

Jean smiled as he pressed more kisses to Christophe’s lips. Finally he left the soft, swollen, rosy lips to attack Chris’s collarbone. He bit at the skin and sucked on it, travelling back to the neck every now and then, leaving a hickey just under Christophe’s jawline.

With a light push of Christophe’s shoulder, Jean-Jacques managed to get his lover to roll on his back, climbing on top of him in the process. He could make out the shape of Chris’s penis through his boxers as he stared down at the man, who couldn’t help but whimper. Chris weakly extended a hand and pressed it to Jean’s cheek, who grabbed it and pressed a kiss in his palm.

“Je t’en supplie, Jean-Jacques…” he whispered as JJ started leaving a new trail of kisses starting from Christophe’s hand and all over his arm.

JJ simply smiled against the skin and leaned down to press yet another kiss to Christophe’s lips. He slid his hand under Chris’s neck as they shared a few kisses.

His hands started trailing down from the back of Chris’s neck to his shoulders, down his collar bone and on his chest. They kept sliding down ever so gently, light pressures all over him, down Christophe’s abs and to his stomach. His fingers slid under Chris’s boxers, bringing them down at the same time. His gentle fingers sent shivers throughout Chris’s body as he removed the piece of clothing, his fingers barely grazing the skin of his bare legs.

Jean-Jacques could see Christophe’s cock throbbing as he took his time, wondering about the best way to pleasure Christophe without making the soreness worse.

A bright smile illuminated his face as he quickly leaned down, making Christophe groan, and pressed a kiss to his lips again. He promptly left the bed and half ran toward his bag, using his cell phone as flashlight. Christophe sighed as he propped himself up on his elbows, staring down at Jean rummaging through one of his bag.

“Babe, you need to stop with the whole ‘I’m about to please you but wait a moment I need something’ seriously,” Christophe pouted.

“Okay, but I hadn’t planned for you to be so turned on that I have to please you, so I put away the lube. Now stop complaining, I got what I was looking for,” Jean quickly explained.

He closed his phone and put it back on the nightstand, dropping the lube there at the same time. He quickly removed his underwear, exposing his half-hard erection to the cold air of the night. He jumped back in bed, grabbing the blanket and surrounded his shoulders with it as he settled down between Chris’s legs, his knees sliding under his boyfriend’s legs. He reached out for the tube of lube, squeezed some out of it and started stroking himself with his hand as he leaned down forward to give Christophe some attention by kissing him.

“What are you planning on doing?” Christophe asked between kisses.

“Hmmm you’ll feel it soon enough…” Jean replied in a hushed voice, leaving small kisses on Christophe’s jaw.

Now definitely hard enough and very turned on by Christophe’s hoarse voice, Jean placed himself so his cock would be against Chris’s and started rubbing them together, earning a lovely gasp from his boyfriend.

JJ let go of their penis as he gently rocked his hips to rub them together. He held back a groan as he pressed his forehead to the crook of Christophe’s neck, biting his lips. His arms were on either side of Christophe, who had wrapped his arms around JJ’s neck.

“Jean…” Chris moaned, a hand sliding into JJ’s hair, hugging him closer. “I’m going to miss you,” he whispered.

“Shh,” Jean-Jacques pressed a soft kiss to Christophe’s neck, trying to find the right words to appease his boyfriend. “We’re going to be together again soon, don’t worry. It’s only a few weeks.”

“We’ll Skype?”

“Of course. Text, Skype, chat. Anything you want. Just…don’t despair too much, Chris…”

He moved away just enough from the embrace to kiss Christophe on the lips. He bit at his rosy lips, kissed him as he shifted his weight from a leg to another, still thrusting his hips slowly.

“Talk to me more please,” JJ pleaded after a few kisses, leaning down against Christophe’s neck to start biting at the skin again. “Without it being too depressing.”

“Hmmphh… like...dirty talking or do you want to just hear my voice?” Chris asked.

“Just hear your voice, I don’t really care what you say to be very honest. It could be a recipe I wouldn’t mind. But then again, it may make me hungry.”

Christophe was breathing hard by now, and talking was a little hard without it resulting in a moan. The feeling  of having JJ’s cock rubbing against him at a slow pace, flesh against flesh, JJ’s arms around him…it was a lot. But after a few minutes of thinking, groaning and biting at JJ’s skin, he finally managed to utter a few words.

“I…oh, Jean…I’d love to take you from behind, grab your ass with my hands as I… oh dear lord…as I ram…ram into you…” his voice broke into a moan at the last part, unable to stop himself from doing so as JJ started going faster.

“Continue…” Jean pleaded.

“Yes, hmm…oh mon dieu…I want to hear you moan m-my name as I suck hard on you… _ Christ _ …Yet you- you’re not allowed to come until I tell you so…oh  _ JJ… _ ” he moaned loudly at the last part, his hips rocking against Jean-Jacques.

There was a moment of silence, only broken by gasps and moans and groans as the two lovers grinded against each other, Christophe holding onto Jean-Jacques harder and harder as they rocked their hips together.

“T’arrêtes pas de parler,  _ please _ …I’m so close,” Jean-Jacques moaned right against Chris’s ear.

Christophe could feel the sweat from JJ’s forehead rolling down on his shoulder, as his own sweat formed on his forehead. He felt quite warm, his face most likely a deep red color.

“I love you Jean, I want to spend my life with you…I don’t- hng…I don’t want to leave you tomorrow. I want to stay with you…Oh  _ dear _ Jean! Je t’aime. Je t’aime. Je t’aime. Je t-”

Christophe’s voice broke as he came. He kept on moaning Jean-Jacques’s name, who came as he heard his lover’s deep voice going so high because of him, Christophe’s muscular arms hugging him close as he kept on rocking his hips.

Breathless, Jean melted against Christophe after he came, his body shaking. He could feel Christophe’s hard breathing, his chest rising quickly against his. Chris had a hand locked in JJ’s hair, the other resting on his back as he hugged him close. He kept whispering ‘I love you’ to Jean-Jacques’s ear, unable to stop himself.

“I’m sorry…” Chris whispered after a while.

Jean-Jacques looked up and stared into Christophe’s eyes, only to see tears rolling off gently at the corners. He wiped them off with a gentle thumb as he caressed Chris’s face, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I want to spend my life with you too, Christophe…I wish we could stay together for the rest of our lives and never have to leave each other ever again, but…” Jean paused to gather his ideas before continuing. “But this is only momentarily. Once the season is over and we can actually catch our breaths, I’ll jump in the first plane and go over to Switzerland to be with you.”

“But as soon as the season starts again, you’ll be gone and I _don’t_ _want that!”_ Christophe added, shaking his head negatively. “I’m thinking about retiring soon anyway…”

Jean didn’t say anything. He was only 20 now and could still go for quite a few years of figure skating, but Christophe was 26, going toward his 27… He was starting to get old for the sport, and as much as he loved it, it was probably starting to stress his body out more than needed.

“With Victor out of the competition anyway, there’s no big motivation for me to continue. I don’t see you as a rival. The motivation just isn’t there anymore…And retiring would allow me to finally start studying again, maybe settle down with you in Montreal, and go to college there…Who knows? Would you even like settling down with me in Montreal?” Christophe asked, worried in front of Jean-Jacques’s silence.

“Of course I would! I mean, I guess I’m not ready to like, settle down and start a new life yet, but as long as…as long as I can keep on doing figure skating, but also be with you…I’d be the happiest man on earth,” JJ admitted as he brushed away the few strands of blond hair that were covering Chris’s face. “If you think you’re ready to retire… I’ll be there to support you still, and I’ll gladly welcome you home if you really want to settle down in Canada.”

“Yeah…I think that sounds great,” Christophe smiled. “Besides, settling down in Montreal doesn’t have to be our final destination. It’s just for your training and everything, it’ll be much easier.”

“Yeah.”

Jean-Jacques leaned forward again and gently kissed Christophe’s lips. He moved away, only to lean back in and kiss him again. They shared a few more kisses, hands all over each other.

“We probably should clean up just a little before going to bed,” Christophe smiled as JJ kept kissing him. “I feel a little sticky to be honest.”

“Yeah, I guess…if you go get the towels,” JJ smiled as he kissed him again.

“For that you’ll have to roll off me. You’re getting kind of heavy, to be honest.”

“Nah, you’re just getting old.”

They kissed one last time before Christophe pushed Jean-Jacques over and managed to get up. As JJ laid on his back, he stared at Chris’s ass as he walked to the bathroom to grab towels. He bit his lower lip again as he saw the red marks on him, at the very same places he had massaged him earlier. Apparently it had left a few marks from how hard he had pressed his fingers into the skin.

Finally Christophe came back with a towel, which he threw on JJ. He had already cleaned up while hunting for something to bring back to his boyfriend so he could do the same, without the King having to get up.

“There you go, chéri.”

“Merci,” JJ replied as he took the towel Christophe was handing him, sitting up to remove the semen on his abs.

“De rien babe,” Chris replied as he laid back down on the bed next to JJ, who stared at him, surprised.

“I can’t believe you’re picking up on Québec-like expressions,” Jean-Jacques chuckled as he finished cleaning himself.

“Well you’re pretty much the only other francophone person I get to talk to during competitions, excluding my coach. And also you are kind of my boyfriend, so yes, I am picking up on some of your expressions I guess.”

Jean-Jacques rolled the towel in a ball and dropped it on the ground as Christophe trailed a finger on JJ’s chest, his head resting in his hand. He looked at JJ’s face, his eyes staring back at him just as intensely as ever. He had his annoying little smirk on his lips, showing off his teeth.

“Yes…amazingly annoying,” Christophe whispered before leaning forward and kissing JJ again.

They shared a few more kisses, JJ giggling half of the time from Christophe’s finger trailing all over his body and tickling him just a little. They stared into each other’s eyes for a while before Chris put his head on JJ’s chest, sighing.

“What do you want to study?” Jean asked out of the blue.

“I’m sorry?”

“You said you thought about studying while we lived in Montreal. What would you study?”

“Oh, hm. I haven’t given it much thought yet, I’ll admit,” Christophe replied, closing his eyes and sighing in pleasure as he felt JJ’s finger gently passing through his hair.

“You don’t have to study to have a career, y’know. If I remember my first Grand Prix… You could have a great career at the 281.”

“The what now?”

Jean-Jacques started laughing out loud as Christophe looked up at him in complete confusion over his statement. He laughed so hard tears rolled down the corner of his eyes.

“Stop laughing and explain yourself!”

“The 281 is this… sort of bar for ladies where men pretty much do pole dancing and that kind of stuff. Apparently men cannot enter unless they are accompanied by a woman, or well, if they work there. You could have a pole dance career there, I mean. You have the look and the techniques,” JJ explained briefly.

“I can’t believe you’re actually suggesting I get a career at a pole dancing bar. No wait, that’s actually very believable coming from you.”

“May I remind you you’re the one who joined Yuri at the GPF and started pole dancing with him? Which reminds me, you’ve never told me where you got those incredible skills, Chris.”

Christophe looked up, smiled and winked at his boyfriend before laying his head back down on his chest, closing his eyes.

“Someday, I’ll tell you. But right now, I need to sleep because I have a plane to catch tomorrow, and so do you.”

“Yeah…but I can’t wait for the day we won’t have to say goodbye.”

“Me too, Jean-Jacques. Me too. ”

Christophe yawned and hugged JJ closer to him, his mind slowly drifting to sleep. Jean was slowly following too, his fingers still tangled in Christophe’s hair. He briefly looked outside the window at the moon staring down on them, painting the room in a dark blue color. A smile spread on his lips as Christophe started snoring lightly.

Oh yes, one day they wouldn’t have to say goodbye while they fell asleep together. One day, they’d get to spend their days together, every hours if they wanted to. They wouldn’t have to wait until the next competition, or the perfect moment to skype without either of them falling asleep because of the fatigue from their training. One day, hopefully soon, they would be together, married for a while and happily starting their own lives. JJ as a coach for younger skater, Christophe as whatever he chose to be. Maybe they would have children, who knows what life had planned for them?

As JJ joined his lover and fell asleep too, his right hand still in his hair, his left fingers intertwined with Christophe’s, he vowed he’d do everything in his power to be reunited with his boyfriend as soon as possible, and that they’d never have to leave each other after that.

Ah yes, one day, they’d be husbands and would no longer have to tell each other farewell.

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary  
> Mon amour: My love  
> Ta gueule: Shut the fuck up  
> Va donc chier: Fuck off (more or less….)  
> Juste là : Right there  
> Avec plaisir, Chaton: With pleasure, Kitten  
> T’sais que t’as un beau cul, Giacometti?: Y’now you have a nice ass, Giacometti?  
> S’il-te-plaît : Please  
> Je t’en supplie : I’m begging you  
> Oh mon dieu: Oh my god  
> T’arrêtes pas de parler: Don’t stop talking  
> Je t’aime : I love you  
> Chéri : Dear/Darling  
> Merci: Thank you  
> De rien: You’re welcome
> 
> Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
